Bienvenus sur Facebook!
by OOOOOH YEEEEEEEES
Summary: Panem a, ENFIN, Facebook!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bienvenu sur Facebook**_

**Prénom : **Katniss

**Nom : **Everdeen

**Date de naissance **: 08 mai

**Sexe :** Femme

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta Mellark :<strong> tu t'es enfin inscrite toi :D

**Katniss Everdeen:** Bah, apparament ouii ;_;

**Johanna Mason :** Tu commences bien ton entrée sur Facebook toi '-'

**Clove Kentwell:** Désinscris-toi

_[__**Cato Hadley **__aime ça]_

**Finnick Odair:** chut _**Clove**_

_[__**Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Johanna Mason, Rue Barnette **__et 567 personnes ont aimé ça]_

* * *

><p><strong>Effie Trinket-Haymitch Albernathy<strong>

Comment ça va? Avec vos Oies?

**Haymitch Albernathy : **Très bien.

**Peeta Mellark :** Dites plutôt que c'est moi qui m'occupe d'elles.

_[__**Katniss Everdeen**__ a aimé ça]_

**Katniss Everdeen : **et puis d'où vous savez qu'_**Haymitch **_a des oies ?

_[__**Peeta Mellark**__ a aimé ça]_

**Effie Trinket : **…

* * *

><p><strong>Gale Hawthorne-Katniss Everdeen<strong>

Tu es l'amour de ma vie 33 Je t'aime **_Katniss Everdee_n **!

**Katniss Everdeen :** euh… c'est …

**Peeta Mellark :** …

**Katniss Everdeen :** gentil?

* * *

><p><strong>Clove Kentwell <strong>

HALELOUJA LES CONNARDS :D J'ai enfin mon couteau à 10 lames 33

**Cato Hadley : **J'ai peur…

**Katniss Everdeen :** Crois-moi t'es pas le seul

_[__**Peeta Mellark**__ et 12349 personnes ont aimé ça]_

* * *

><p><strong>Glimmer Belcourt<strong>

Commentez et je vous note :D

**Katniss Everdeen :** Désespérant…

**Glimmer Belcourt :**_ **Katniss**,_ 12/20

**Katniss Everdeen :** Pourquoi ?

**Primerose Everdeen :** Je crois qu'elle n'a pas digéré le fait que tu lui ais lancé une ruche de guêpe tueuse en pleine gueule

_[__**Cato Hadley, Rory Hawthorne, Vick Hawthorne**__ et 56 personnes ont aimé ça]_

**Peeta Mellark :** _**Primerose**_ Je crois bien qu'elle demande pourquoi elle l'a noté, elle n'a rien demandé…

**Gale Hawthorne :** C'est pas du tout ça ! Je suis son meilleur ami, et je la connais mieux que personne…

**Katniss Everdeen :** _**Peeta**_, T'es devin ou… ? *v*

**Gale Hawthorne :** …

**Butter cup : Gal**_**e**_, tu disais ?

* * *

><p><strong>Glimmer Belcourt<strong> a changé son nom: **Glimmer Hadley**

_[__**Glimmer Hadley**__ a aimé ça]_

**Cato Hadley :** Euh…. O_o

**Clove Kentwell :** Tu vas mourrir '-'

_[__**Cato Hadley**__ a aimé ça]_

**Katniss Everdeen :** Sans commentaires … :x

_[__**Johanna Mason, Finnick Odair, Haymitch Albernathy **__et__** Annie Cresta**__ ont aimé ça]_

* * *

><p><strong>Glimmer Hadley-Cato Hadley<strong>

En couple 33

**Cato Hadley :** …. :x

**Clove Kentwell :** JE VAIS TE TUER, TE DÉCOUPER EN TOUT PETITS MORCEAUX, PUIS LES DONNER AUX JUGES POUR EN FAIRE DES CONFFETIS LORS DES PROCHAINS JEUX TU VAS VOIR

**Cato Hadley :** :Osef:

**Clove Kentwell :** ET PUIS TOI ! TU DIS RIEN ? TU LA LAISSES FAIRE ?

**Katniss Everdeen :** _**Clove Kentwell**_ ou la jalouse chronique

**Clove Kentwell :** JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUSE !

* * *

><p><strong>Glimmer Hadley<strong> a changé son nom : **Glimmert Belcourt**

**Cato Hadley :** OWI *-*

**Clove Kentwell :** Ow, HALELOUJA

**Glimmer Belcourt : **:'((

* * *

><p><strong>Glimmer Belcourt-Cato Hadley<strong>

Célibataire

_[__**Le groupe des Mecs En Manque**__ a aimé ça]_

**Cato Hadley **: Ma plus courte relation ._.

**Clove Kentwell :** PARCE QUE T'EN AS EU D'AUTRES ? O.O

**Peeta Mellark :** c'est reparti pour un tour +_+

_[__**Katniss Everdeen **__et__** Cato Hadley**__ ont aimé ça]_

* * *

><p><strong>Effie Trinket<strong>

_***Photo de sa robe Roses faites de coeurs rouges***_

Avis ? *-*

**Octavia : **MA-GNI-FIQUE

**Flavius :** change ta perruque aussi :D

**Venia : **Tu l'as eue où ? *bave*

**Katniss Everdeen **: BIENVENUS AU MONDE DES BISOUNOURS

* * *

><p><strong>Glimer Belcourt<strong>

Je recherche un jeune homme, beau, intelligent, fidèle, gentil, doux, amoureux, riche, fort, drôle (etc) En attendant le prince charmant 33

**Katniss Everdeen :** Elle va pas bien la pauvre O.O

**Cato Hadley :** les mecs ne pensent qu'à leurs petits plaisirs ma jolie '-'

**Clove Kentwell :** TU LA TROUVE BELLE ?

**Katniss Everdeen **et **Peeta Mellark :** La jalouse, le retour.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta Mellark-Katniss Everdeen<strong>

Je préfère ne plus peindre, Je préfère avoir des yeux qui ne voient pas, Des oreilles qui n'entendent pas, Une bouche qui ne parle pas… Qu'un cœur qui ne t'aime pas.

**Clove Kentwell **et** Cato Hadley :** Joli Cœur, le retour *w*

**Katniss Everdeen :** c'est beau. Ça vient de toi ?

**Peeta Mellark:** Oui.

**Katniss Everdeen :** Euh… C'est pour moi ?

**Gale Hawthorne :** NE TOMBE PAS DANS LE PIÈGE _**Katniss**_ !

**Peeta Mellark :** Oui…

**Katniss Everdeen :** Bah… c'est mignon c:

**Butter cup : **_**Gale **_Vent .-.

**Johanna Mason :** Pincez-moi JE RÊVE ! KATNISS EVERDEEN NE REFOULE PAS SES SENTIMENTS

_[__**Finnick Odair**__ a aimé ça]_

**Finnick Odair :** PIS ELLE A FAIT UN SMILEY *-*

**Gale Hawthorne :** DONNEZ MOI UN TABOURET, UNE CORDE AUSSI ! +_+

**Butter cup :** Avec Plaisir *.*

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta Mellark<strong>

C'est quoi ces 39094956 demandes d'amis de gens que je ne connais pas ?!

**Katniss Everdeen, Finnick Odair, Haymitch Albernathy **et** Johanna Mason :** T'es pas le seul *-*

**Cato Hadley** : Que la vie est belle, quand on est censé être mort :D

**Johanna Mason :** Fuck You Cato

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss Everdeen<strong>

ARRÊTEZ AVEC VOS PUUTAINS D'INVITATIONS FARMVILLES MERDE !

**Peeta Mellark :** Elle est énervée ._.

* * *

><p><strong>VOILÀ LES NAMIS, NEW FICTION (encore j'ai envie de dire) Il ne faut JAMAIS contredire dame Inspiration :D Comme je suis gentille je vous donne un conseil : Si vous lisez des fictions Hunger Games avec de la musique, écoutez : SIA- Elastic Heart, IMAGINE DRAGONS- Who We are, IMAGINE DRAGONS-Demons et THE SUMMER SET-Maybe Tonight :D Et comme la gentillesse n'est JAMAIS gratuite, vous devez payer en reviews *-* pis je me suis inspirée de : <span>Bienvenu Sur Twitter, et Mélanger Facebbok et Hunger Games ça donne quoi?<span>**

**Ce son t les deux seules fics sur un réseau social à Panem, en français. J'ai trouvé HI-LA-RANT. Pis, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher voilà *^* HONTE À MWA.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bienvenu sur Facebook**_

**Primerose Everdeen**

_en train de diner _

**Katniss Everdeen :** _**Primerose**_, je t'ais déjà dis 5000 FOIS de supprimer ton compte !

**Rory Hawthorne : **Allez Katniss, soit cool :D

**Katniss Everdeen : **D'accord, je serai _cool_ pour cette fois seulement –'

* * *

><p><strong>Glimmer Belcourt<strong>

SOMEONE LIKE YOUUUUUU

I WISH NOTHING BUT THE BEEEEST, FOR YOUUUUUU

DON'T FORGET ME, I BEEEEEEG

I REMEMBER YOU SAID!

**Cato Hadley :** Hummm… DÉMODÉ

**Clove Kentwell :** Pis depuis longtemps *-*

**Johanna Mason : **T'écoutes encore ça ? Jte parle plus '-'

**Finnick Odair :** Tu lui as JAMAIS parlé ._.

**Johanna Mason :** Pas faux…

* * *

><p><strong>Clove Kentwell<strong>

ARRETER AVEC VOS CHANSONS MERDIQUES !

**Cato Hadley : **Imagine Dragons

**Clove Kentwell :** CONTINUEZ AVEC VOS CHANSONS MERDIQUES !

**Katniss Everdeen :** _**Cato**_, c'est quoi ton secret ? *-*

_[__**Finnick Odair**__ a aimé ça]_

**Finnick Odair : **ELLE A FAIT DES SMILEYS, ENCORE :D

**Cato Hadley :** Le rasage… Le gel…. La crème Adoucissante… Mon regard…

**Katniss Everdeen :** Non, au sujet de Clove…

**Cato Hadley :** Ah… Bah mon charme :D

**Katniss Everdeen:-**'

_[__**Finnick Odair**__ a aimé ça]_

**Cato Hadley :** Et aussi leur charme à eux

**Katniss Everdeen :** T'es sûr ?

**Cato Hadley :** T'as qu'à lui demander

**Clove Kentwell :** CAUSE I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD' AY!

**Katniss Everdeen :** O_o

_[__**Finnick Odair**__ a aimé ça]_

* * *

><p><strong>Finnick Odair<strong>

Qui veut du sucre? :D

**Katniss Everdeen : **MOI

**Annie Cresta :** MOI *-*

**Finnick Odair : **Je t'en donnerai pas :p

**Annie Cresta :** MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS EUUUUUH Pourquoi ça ? :cc

**Finnick Odair :** Parce que t'es déjà MON sucre *-*

**Annie Cresta :** *.*

**Groupe de Fannie :** ANW, TROP MEUGNON

**Groupies de Finnick :** C'est MON Finnick ! Dégage tes sales pattes de là Annie chepas quoi

**Katniss Everdeen :** J'attends toujours mon sucre, J'AI FAAAIIIM !

**Gale Hawthorne :** Je peux te donner du sucre si tu veux )

**Katniss Everdeen :** J'AI PLUUUS FAIM !

_[__**Peeta Mellark**__,__** Johanna Mason**__ et __**Le Groupe Peeniss**__ a aimé ça]_

**Marvel Sandford :** OUHHHHHHHHHHH ÇA CLACHE !

**Butter Cup :** J'aurais pas aimé :D

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss Everdeen<strong>

I LOVE YOU : 3 : 3

**Gale Hawthorne :** MEE TOO : 3 : 3

**Peeta Mellark :** …

**Katniss Everdeen :** J'allais dire Gigôt D'Agneau Mais bon…

_[__**Peeta Mellark, Butter cup**__, __**Le groupe CONTRE GALE**__ et 12349834 personnes ont aimé ça]_

**Le groupe CONTRE GALE** : Signons une pétition virant Gale Du Livre, Des Fictions et de Tout L'Univers de Hunger Games ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

**Tout Panem (sauf Gale et sa famille) **: OUI ! MARIE TOI AVEC PEETA OUAIS !

**Peeta Mellark :** …

**Katniss Everdeen :** Je peux te rejoindre ? Côté Bouche cousue…

**Peeta Mellark :** Avec Plaisir *-*

**Katniss Everdeen :** …

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss Everdeen<strong> a tagué **Peeta Mellark** Dans ses Photos

***Katniss Et Peeta qui se chamaillent***

***Bataille de Farine (meugnonne of course)***

***Nettoyage de La cuisine***

***Bataille d'eau***

***Engueulade Version Haymitch***

***Moment calin***

***Forêt***

MA-GNI-FI-QUE Journey au cotey de _**Peeta Mellark**_ EY :ahokok :

**Peeta Mellark :** Ça, tu l'as dit :')

**Johanna Mason :** Vous faisiez quoi dans la Forêt ? :')

**Katniss Everdeen :** Bah je chassais et Peeta me préparait un ptit pique-nique… '-'

**Finnick Odair :** Vous savez comment votre couple s'appelle ? XD

**Katniss Everdeen :** Euh… Comment ?

**Finnick Odair :** PEENISS XD

**Katniss Everdeen :** Bah quoi?

**Peeta Mellark : -** _ -

**Cato Hadley :** Enleve un e et un s…

**Katniss Everdeen :** Oui et … ROH PUTAIN !

**Cato Hadley :** EH OUAIS !

**Katniss Everdeen :** Qui a créé ce nom pourraz?! Il aura ma flèche au cu tiens !

**Johanna Mason :** C'est et cela restera pour TOUJOURS un grand mystère mystérieux ^v^

**Katniss Everdeen :** En tout cas c'est un gros obsédé ! _PeeTniss _c'est BEAUCOUP mieux '-'

_[__**Finnick Odair**__ a aimé ça]_

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss Everdeen<strong>

Et puis c'est quoi vos noms? Les autres couples ?

**Finnick Odair :** Fannie '-'

**Gale Hwathorne :** Galeniss :D : 33

**Katniss Everdeen :** …

**Peeta Mellark :** …

**Cato Hadley :** Ca depend…

**Clove Kentwell :** ÇA DÉPEND? O_o

**Cato Hadley :** Disons que des fois c'est du Glito,

**Cato Hadley :** Du Clato

**Cato Hadley :** Ou du Kato

**Clove Kentwell:** QUOI?!

**Katniss Everdeen:** QUOI?!

**Peeta Mellark :** QUOI?!

**Gale Hawthorne :** QUOI?!

**Katniss Everdeen :** Des fois… Je ... jui amoureuse de toi ? O_o'

**Cato Hadley :** Bah euh… oui '-'

**Katniss Everdeen :** Mon déjeuner ne restera pas trop longtemps je crois X_x

_[__**Finnick Odair**__ a aimé ça]_

**Peeta Mellark :** Le mien non plus d'ailleurs X_x

**Gale Hawthorne :** COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ME TROMPER ?!

**Butter cup :** _**Gale**_.

**Gale Hawthorne : **?

**Butter cup :** Chut.

* * *

><p><strong>Gale Hawthorne-Katniss Everdeen<strong>

Trompé :'(

**Finnick Odair :** …

**Johanna Mason :** …

**Peeta Mellark : **…

**Katniss Everdeen :** Trompé? On sort Même Pas ensemble O_o

_[__**Finnick Odair**__,__** Johanna Mason**__,__** Peeta Mellark**__ et __**le Groupe Peeniss**__ on aimé ça]_

**Gale Hawthorne :** Tu m'as trompé avec l'autre con là….

**Katniss Everdeen :** è_é Déjà, il s'appelle Peeta, et il est BEAUCOUP moins con que toi

[**Peeta Mellark** et **Finnick Odair** on aimé ça]

**Gale Hawthorne :** Techniquement, si on relis ta phrase, lui aussi, il est con :D

**Johanna Mason : **Techniquement, si on relis sa phrase, elle te traite de gros connard qui pue la merde '-'

_[__**Peeta Mellark**__, __**Katniss Everdeen**__ et __**tous les Peeniss**__ on aimé ça]_

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss Everdeen<strong>

THIS. GIRL. IS. ON. FIIIIIIIRRRRRRREEEEEEE \o/

IN. AN. ELASTIC. HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAART

MAYBE. TONIGHT. WE'LL. START. ALL. OOOOOOVER!

**Johanna Mason :** La folie s'installe -'

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est la fin de ce merveilleux chapitre de cette magnifique fiction :D<strong>

**Le chapitre aurait dû paraître BEAUCOUP plus tôt, MAIS je n'avais pas Internet.**

**Maintenant que je l'ai, jui dans un état second. Assez second pour terminez mes conneries en beauté, en réponse aux reviews :**

_Ta bite qui t'3 : J'adore *-* Mdr. _

**Réponse : Tu me l'as fait remarqué xDD [Josianne aime ça] [Marianne aime ça] [Sarah aime ça]**

_Raphou __:__ très bonne histoire , et drôle, j'ai beaucoup ris ahah :) : 3 tu écris bien, et c'est intéréssant à lire! bonne continuation! : 3_

**Réponse : Merci Raphouphoune, t'es moins folle que les deux autres en tout cas '-'**

_Eclipse on Panem : __Katniss et Peeta ** Trop mignons !_

_Clove jalouse xD J'adore !_

**Réponse : Merci des compliments, ca fait plaisir ^-^ Je suis une PeeTniss Number One :p Pis, quand Clove est jalouse, elle envoie la sauce XD Au fait Joli Pseudo c:**

_Coq-Cinnelle : J'adore c'était trop bien on peu en avoir d'autre ? * tête de butter cup suppliant*_

**Réponse : T'as de la chance, que je vienne de ravoir Internet :p. Pis avec Butter Cup, ça marchera jamais xD, essaye Peeta :D**

**Merci pour les reviews, ca fait très plaisir. Je le dis, et ne le redirais jamais assez :**

**-Facebook ne m'appartient pas (on l'aura deviné),**

-**(Malheureusement) Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas non plus,**

-**Et, je me suis inspirée de Bienvenu sur Twitter et Mélanger Facebook et Hunger Games, ça donne quoi ? Ce sont de supers fics, allez les lire si vous avez pas déjà lu *-* **

**(Si je fais chier avec les 3 Disclamer, c'est que j'ai peur d'être traitée de plagieuse ^-^)**

**Bisous, et à très bientôt j'espère :D (seul dame Inspiration le sait)**


End file.
